New Game
by L'esprit0Noir
Summary: He seeked adventure, he found it.
1. The beginning of something amazing

**New Game**

It had been ten years since he had climbed Mt. Silver, became the champion and had been granted immortality by Arceus. He was bored. Sure there were challengers every once and awhile, but they provided no challenge, hardly anyone was even able to make it up here, but when they did, they were crushed. Absolutely demolished, they stood no chance whatsoever, not the young champion of the Johto region, not the girl who had captured Suicune, and certainly not the champion of Unova,. He was often visited by legendaries who wished to spar with him, not even they managed long enough to entertain him. He had become rather tired of it all.  
There he lay, at the peak of the mountain, fiddling with the rusty old radio he had brought along with him. He had been listening to a podcast with the new champion of Kalos, until they had mentioned him,  
_"Yes, it is indeed true that the trainer atop Mt. Silver exists, I had actually battled him myself."  
"And how did you fare, Mr. Calem?"  
"No more than two minutes"  
"What?"  
"He destroyed my team in two minutes."  
"That's absurd!"  
"it's true. He had seemed to obtain Mega stones for pokemon I hadn't even knew had mega evolutions. As well as a strange orange, teal pokemon I had never encountered before. You can't win against him."  
_At this Red smirked, before the dials turned themselves to a broadcast station that was simply static.  
He muttered the numbers under his breath.  
Broadcast station 8.88  
He heard the footsteps of something, he had hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.  
**"Hello there Red"**  
_Goddammit_  
There stood the Pokemon of Origin, in all it's glory, Arceus.  
_'Haven't seen you in quite awhile ' _He said telepathically, the creator chuckled in amusement._  
_**"Indeed you haven't."** The legendary pokemon of origin said in a both heavenly and grand voice.  
_'What do you want, you old bag?'_ He replied rudely, he wasn't in the mood for this right now.  
**"I have another offer for you."** It stated simply, at this Red lightened up.  
_'Do tell, good sir.'_  
**"I can offer you a new start, in a new world, with new abilities. I can offer you a new adventure."**  
Red chuckled and his chuckles turned into a hysterical laugh, he couldn't have asked for more.  
**"So I take it you accept?"**  
"Of course" Red spoke in an amused tone, a smile plastered on his face.  
**"Good"** That was the last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him whole.  
"Son of a bitc-"


	2. Magic

He felt groggy, the air seemed humid and moist, was he in a cave?  
Someone was talking to him, he blew it off at first but the next few minutes it became quite bothersome. It was then that he felt something cold touch his cheek, a hoof.  
**_ "…up, Red"_**_  
"You will **not** touch him, Arceus."_ Who was that? They sounded familiar…_  
"**Silence, you do not have the right to speak, Exile."**_  
Exile? Oh yes, Giratina, he had spent a lot of time with Giratina when he became Champion and defeated it. In a miniscule amount of time they had earned each other's respect. Though Giratina wouldn't admit it, it had grown fond of Red, as he made for peaceful company. He hadn't been after it's power like most other trainers it had encountered and crushed.  
The two voices began bickering which caused Red to rise up from his slumber and see what was the problem. Fuck, what was that?! He felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if he had a shard of shrapnel stuck in it, he was just going to have to tough it out.  
Everything was blurry, but he could make out two large silhouettes, Giratina and Arceus.  
_"I am pleased to see that you are well, Red. I apologize for any after effects you might be feeling currently."_ The large beast said, he had never figured out how it managed to speak without a mouth.  
"Where are we?" He inquired in a monotone voice, he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense right now.  
**"Fiore, a land of magic and dragons, though the population of dragons is now very scarce, I figured you might enjoy it here and I let you keep your immortality and regenerative abilities because you will most probably need it in the future."** The large equine creator spoke in the voice of an angel, it shifted to psychic form and lift him up onto his back.  
_'Magic, huh? How seems interesting.'_ He mused before being snapped back to reality by Arceus.  
**"We'll be teaching you different magic from this point on, it will probably take up to three years for you to master it, we will be pushing you to your limits in that time"** It had warned, Red grunted in response.  
**"Let us begin ."  
**Those next few years were the worst years of his life.

-Time skip, three years later. -  
_  
_He was set, his clothes were in tatters after having gone through three years of intense training and learning 3 different types of magic from the duo  
Arceus' Arc of Creation magic, which he picked up quite quickly, something which Arceus apparently used to create Sinnoh, he had to admit, it was very overpowered.  
Giratina's Ghost Dragonslayer magic, he had no idea how Giratina knew this type of magic but he wasn't complaining. It was very powerful but paled in comparison to Arceus' Creation magic, it seemed that he could phase through things, possess people and float now. That's cool, I guess.  
The more scientific meaning of it, he could control antimatter now and and reform his cells to phase through walls and other solid objects.  
And lastly a special Takeover magic that was taught to him by a Mew that Arceus created on the spot and disposed of soon after. This form of Takeover magic allowed him to transform into _any_ Pokemon.  
He contemplated on how overpowered he had become for a few moments before Giratina said unto him_ "I believe you are ready to embark on your journey, Red."_ To which he gave an affirmative grunt.  
Though he may not have shown it, he cared for Giratina as he did his team, he would miss the ghostly dragon. He grabbed the dragon and gave it an awkward hug to show his appreciation to it.  
There was a moment of silence before Arceus appeared before them and announced **"Red, are you prepared to leave? You will be transported out of this cave the moment you accept."**  
He nodded to which Arceus replied **"Very well then."**  
In a matter of seconds, Red was being engulfed by a bright yellow light, it was blinding, then he was no longer in a cave, he was in the air plummeting to his death into the sea.

_'Goddammit Arceus'_

He wasn't panicking, he couldn't die, he was immortal after all but it was still gonna hurt like a bitch.  
He soon landed on the ground with a loud audible crunch.


	3. The Tower

It had taken a few hours for him to completely heal, had no idea where he was, all he could see was a small island with a huge disgusting tower with a twisted body and sporadically jutting sides. He heard loud footsteps and voices coming from inside the tower, were people crying in there? Curious, he looked for a way inside. As he examined any openings into the tower he found a small hole in leading to a dark room, as he crawled inside he noticed that the whole room was covered in dust and the air was _really _musty. He appraised the room finding it full of weaponry, nothing really caught his interest until he saw two katanas, both with strange lettering and runes carved into their sheathes. Cool, he had always wanted a katana.  
Wait, he recognized these runes, they were Unown letters, having deciphered Unown runes before, he had easily deciphered them this second time.  
He had held the sword in his hands and read the runes  
"Apakht" he muttered under his breath, he jolted in surprise when a bright orange flame engulfed his entire body and the sword before it died down. Suddenly, he had felt the urge to unsheathe the weapon and so he did. As he did so the sword glowed with power and the blade of it caught aflame, suddenly he heard the cries of children outside the room, what was going on out there? He used the blade to illuminate the dark room and find the door. He tried to open it but it seemed to be locked from the outside.  
'_Huh, guess it's as good a time as ever to try this thing out'_ He thought to himself before sliced the door into pieces with great ease.  
_'Well then…'_ he thought to himself and stepped out of the room. What he saw should have surprised him, but it didn't.  
Fresh corpses scattered everywhere, people dressed in rags and chains bleeding and wounded, wait a minute…there were fucking children! Now motivated to stop whatever this was, he ran the opposite direction that the people were coming from, as he was sprinting across the halls and to the centre of the tower he saw a small child, down on her knees with tears in her eyes, she had violet hair and hazel eyes. In her lap laid an unconscious young boy, no older than ten years old, his arm looked as if it had been sawed off by an amateur, he didn't expect that he'd have to use his magic this early on in his travels.

**"Beast Soul Takeover: Blissey"** As he spoke those words there was a flash of blinding yellow light, his hair had become a light shade of pink and a bulky white armour that made it difficult for him to move. "Move." He said as he pushed her out of the way rudely, got down on one knee and put his hand around the area which the boy's arm used to be. _**"Heal Pulse"**_ he murmured barely audible.  
The girl was panicking, clearly confused as to what was going on, she, thinking that he was trying to hurt the boy, started weakly pounding him "Stop! Don't touch my brother!" She whined, to which Red completely ignored her, there was a glowing green light for a few seconds and then the child's arm was back, just as he finished and rose up from his position a large beam of light seemed to shoot from behind him.

He swiftly turned around to face the attacker and what he saw was quite strange. A floating carcass dressed in blue and white robes and a blue metal visor. The cadaver was shooting beams of light out of its mouth. Behind it were thousands of the fucking things. Fuck this. Suddenly, just as he was about to make a run for it, he felt something tugging on his arm, it was the little girl, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.  
"M-mister, please s-save my brother!" Damn brat, crying is totally unfair! Looks like he was going have to deal with these things, whatever they were he didn't give a damn. They were abominations that should not exist . He remained calm thinking of ways to deal with them, as he came up with an idea, one of the dam things shot a beam into his chest. Of course that didn't do much considering he had the ability to regenerate at a supernatural rate. It only pissed him off, which was probably not a good idea on their part.

He sighed, and picked up both the girl and the boy, placing them over his shoulders, he spoke no incantation, only mentally vocalizing _**'Beast Soul Takeover: Heatran'**_ the blinding light appeared once again as he was clad in steel armour, his messy midnight black hair had become dark orange with streaks of lighter shades and on his hands strange gauntlets that seemed to emit heat. He was careful not to burn the kids with the gauntlet as raised his free hand in the direction of the corpses, and as they were charging to fire again he whispered something to himself. **"Heat Wave"** the moment he uttered those words, every single one of the corpses were incinerated, not even their ashes were left as he mercilessly continued to spamming the same move over and over again until there was absolutely nothing left. As he was about to turn around and leave a something crashed into the ground, leaving a crater. It was a little girl with scarlet red hair and a blood stained eye patch; she was just lying there, was she dead? He ran over to check on her, the kids on his shoulders seemed to have fainted, but as he did a small figure began walking up to Red, clapping slowly, the boy had neck length azure hair and a strange tattoo on the right side of his face. "Looks like we have lost, little mouse. Care to play with me?" What a cocky little shit, he was going to shit his pants before this was over.

**AN: Well, yeah, I'm not good at describing things, I'm sorry. Please don't murder me.**


	4. Damn Brats

Red was still bored, maybe he shouldn't have trained before he came out here, it would've made this fight much more interesting. Don't worry, you didn't miss much, all he had to do was use Earthpower on the youngster's head, knocking him out and the scuffle was over. He contemplated on what he should do with the cerulean haired brat; he certainly wasn't going to kill him. He felt something yanking at his dilapidated jeans snapping him out of his trance. Ah, the redheaded lass, he almost forgotten about her. She was mumbling something incoherent; it was way too for him to hear.

He leaned down, putting his ear against her mouth. "Don't touch Jellal…"  
He felt something cold slide through his stomach. The girl just stabbed him. She watched in absolute horror as he pulled it out of his stomach, his handsome, masculine face marred with rage. He should've died! Enough shit, he transformed into a Gengar, his skin turning a dark lavender, adorned with dark purple torn jeans, a sleeveless purple turtle neck and handkerchief covering his mouth along with a gasmask. He had two magnums in his hands; he raised the gun up to the horrified little redhead's forehead and shot her dead blank in the face. **"Hypnosis"**, he whispered to himself. There was no bullet wound, she was just sleeping. That should keep the nasty little gremlin busy for a while.

Damn kids. Now how was he going to get all of them out of here? Ah, he had an idea. **"Beast Soul Takeover: Machamp"** in moments his torn up jeans and turtleneck were replaced by a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a long red headband, two mechanical arms placed right above his natural ones and a champion belt. He picked the redhead and bluenette up with great ease and casually walked out of the tower where people were readying boats to leave the island.

As he prepared to climb aboard the boat he noticed he was gathering stares and heard someone yell at him, "Hey! What did you do to my friends?" figuring that it was aimed towards someone else he contemplated on how he was going to get them up there. A small rock shattered against his head.  
"…" He paused, his face stoic and brows rose quizzically. Who the fuck? He turned his head to see a small child with ebony skin and light blonde hair stood there arm raised, preparing to throw another rock. Sighing, he turned back to the boat completely disregarding the child.

"Don't ignore me!" Bawled the blond youth, in a split second Red's karate gi was replaced by a thin coffee coloured iron chest plate and bracers that glowed in the darkness of the tower. His hair had become a platinum blonde with two spikes of hair on the sides reminiscent of a cat_ '__**Beast Soul Takeover: Alakazam'**_  
**"Teleport"** was all he said, one moment he was suddenly on board the ship propping the kids down and the next he was face to face with the blonde brat. His piercing crimson eyes peering into the poor child's soul, Sho fell over afraid but defiant.  
"Yes?" He spoke in a monotone voice.  
"What did you do to my sister?" Sho screamed. So annoying, this is why he hated kids.  
He raised his eyebrow enquiringly, he was confused, he didn't see anyone who even remotely resembled the blonde.

Instead he simply used Alakazam's telekinesis to carry him over to the ship that the other kids were. Much easier, and as he was starting to climb back up another group of about eight children came forward.

One stout girl with remarkably feline like features, hazelnut hair and eyes hiding behind another child with black messy hair and remarkably masculine features for a child. The large one behind him seemed to be his brother; they resembled each other quite a lot now that he thought about it, he was quite bulky and well defined. At first glance one would not think of this one as a child. The next ones hiding behind the hefty figure were three feeble looking children. One girl and two boys, the girl seemed quite fragile and weak, she had flowing white shoulder length hair with a cute little blue head band. The next two seemed to be trying to protect her from some unforeseen enemy. The one on her right was a child the same size as the girl with spiky burgundy hair; he had tan skin and a well chiselled face. Around his neck was a petite looking purple snake that reminded him of an Ekans. How cute. The next boy on her left had fatigue written all over his face, he had a black and white coloured perm and some eye shadow on his face. How he got eye shadow we'll never know.

Why do children always come to him? He gestured for them to follow him and join the other kids. They seemed petrified, they were trembling. Not sure why, was he really that frightening? Oh well, nothing he could do to stop it. He _was_ going to toss them onto the boat, but as he was focusing a sharp pain coursed through his body, oh fuck not again. He put his hand to his head and gripped his tattered red jacket; he saw something coming, if they were to go out by boat they would be attacked by something, something very dangerous. He needed to warn them! There it was again, now it was just annoying, it hardly even hurt anymore. He guessed this must be some kind of clairvoyant kind of stuff, he felt sorry if Sabrina had to deal with this kind of stuff.

Sabrina, huh, he kind of missed her. They had gone out for a while, it was pretty serious. But soon she had to get a job in Unova, it was tough enough going back and forth from Johto to Kanto, he doubted he could handle Unova, so noisy and filled with technology. Wait, why was he thinking about this kind of stuff now? He had lives to save, he damn well wasn't going to let them go out and kill themselves.

He contemplated on how he was going to go about this and despite the terror that was approaching, helped them set out to sea; if they _did_ come across the creature then he knew what to do. He'd only do what had to be done. Maybe absorbing the creature and adding it to his large arsenal of Beast Souls could work as well. But if push comes to shove then he just hoped it didn't come to the point where he'd have to make a choice.  
Oh well, only time can tell.

**AN: Critique is greatly appreciated, so if possible, please do so.**


End file.
